


Drastic Measures

by sportarobbiephan



Series: Secret Slash [1]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Pre-Slash, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: Jade and Cat are competing for Tori's affections.Jade is the Helga to Tori’s Arnold; Cat is the Freddie to Tori’s Carly.





	Drastic Measures

Jade bullies Tori to hide her true feelings. She figures it’s tamer than stalking as Cat does.

When Tori was on her flight, Jade verbally abused Tori and switched her attention to Beck.

Cat separated her attention and tried to get Tori to follow her. It worked because the assignment was put on hold so they could play with the video effects.

Jade slammed a toothpaste tube all over Tori’s shirt in the hopes of seeing her take the shirt off.

Instead, Tori shared the mess and went to a stall. Cat’s homely ideas work too well, and Jade is going to have to succumb to drastic measures.

Somewhere between bullying and stalking. Somewhere in there, Jade will win.


End file.
